Apple's, Cherry's, Grapes?
by ValkyrieGordania
Summary: Only Kate Beckett can make fruit that sexy...


**A/N: Thank you for reading. Anyway this idea popped into my head yesterday...I was eating grapes yesterday at lunch and this guy...well he's a friend... (It's a complicated relationship) say's to me 'The way you eat grapes...It's really sexy' (basically I do pretty much what I've written here and I have done since I was younger) So I've just been called sexy by this ridiculously fit guy and all I could think about was Caskett and grapes...I mean seriously my ship's NEVER leave my head...**

**So I wrote this down...I hope you enjoy it...**

**I was thinking about writing more...so if you want more...review and tell me...I'm sadly not a mindreader...though that would be pretty cool...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...I plan on kidnapping the writers though...anyone fancy helping?**

* * *

><p><strong>Apple's, Cherry's...Grape's?<strong>

He couldn't _not_ look.

No man could _not_ look.

She probably wasn't even aware of what she was doing; it was probably just some habit she'd picked up in her childhood. It wasn't supposed to affect him like _that_.

Jeez. It was a grape. Just a grape.

But the way she was eating it.

Tugging the deep purple skin between her pearly white teeth and pulling it ever so gently until it separates from the juicy fruit. Her tongue peaking out to drag the skin into her mouth. Repeating the process until the moist inside of the small fruit is completely exposed and then popping it into her mouth, chewing slowly to savour the taste.

Nobody ate a grape like that.

Nobody made a grape look _that_ sexy.

Except of course, Katherine Beckett.

He watches as she reaches into the navy blue bowl next to her and pulls out another grape, her eyes trained on the paperwork on her desk in front of her. Then she does it again. And again. And again. Until…

'Castle?' she questions a small smile gracing her delicate features.

'Huh?' he looks up from her lips, his cheeks reddening.

He's been caught.

'You're staring' she says, her smile growing at the sight of his blush.

'I….uh…uh'

'What Castle?'

'Uh…the way you…eat grapes…it's uh…' he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

'It's what?' she says leaning forward in her chair, resting her arms on her desk.

'It doesn't matter' he chokes out.

'Oh c'mon Castle…I'm intrigued'

He looks around; making sure no one's paying any attention and then leans forward.

'It's really sexy' he whispers, his eyes glancing down to her lips again.

'Sexy? Huh Castle' she says. Then she smiles and bites down on her bottom lip. Her face in what could only be described as the most seductive expression _ever_.

He doesn't move, but she leans back and takes another grape from the bowl.

Then she's back facing him, closer now. Their faces just inches apart, then she smiles and raises the grape to her lips, her eyes never leaving his. Then she starts pulling at the skin with her teeth, agonizingly slow.

She watches as he loses all self control and returns to staring her lips, his eyes darkening considerably as her tongue pokes out then disappears quickly with the scrap of purple skin. She pouts slightly around the soft fruit her tongue lapping up the sweet juice, and then she returns to pealing off the skin.

As he watches her, he can't help but picture her lying on his bed, naked. Smiling. With her auburn hair fanned out on his pillow. His mouth pressed against her toned stomach. His teeth picking up pieces of strawberries, cherry's and grape's off of her smooth skin.

She sighs, then pulls the fruit away from her lips.

He looks up, disappointed that she's stopped, and meets her warm brown-green eyes.

Then he feels her fingers at his lips pressing to soft wet fruit into his mouth. He takes it between his teeth, chews slowly, then swallows, all the while her finger tips never leaving his lips. Her eyes never leaving his.

They stay like that for a moment, staring each other down. Searching each other's eyes, looking for a hint of what the other is thinking. Her thumb is stroking his lip slightly leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Then she's gone, spinning round in her chair, closing up the long forgotten file and placing it in the top draw of her desk.

She stands up, picks up the empty bowl and starts walking towards the hallway.

She looks back, smiling.

He's still watching her.

Drinking in every movement she makes.

* * *

><p>He's almost relieved when she walks away. Yes, he's still watching her. But it was getting too much to handle.<p>

Her lips, her tongue, her mouth, her eyes, her skin she was so beautiful…so incredibly sexy. Any longer and he would have absolutely, without a doubt, taken her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

He needs time to cool off.

Time to get a grip.

* * *

><p>She returns a few minutes later, her hands empty now, and reaches for her coat.<p>

She places her arms through the sleeves and buttons up the front, and then looks around the prenict making sure it's empty. She turns, standing in front of him, her hand outstretched towards him.

'Hmm?' he looks up at her, the question obvious in his eyes.

'C'mon Castle' she reply's, smirking.

He hesitates a moment, then places his large hand into her small one.

'Where are we going?' he asks as she pulls him up.

He's standing flush against her, their hands still clutched together.

She leans in and presses her cheek against his; he can feel her warm breath against his skin as she whispers into his ear.

'I've got grapes _and_ cherry's at home'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fancy more?<em>**


End file.
